


We Need a Plan

by ywhiterain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Timeline? What Timeline?, making out for great justice, space malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: Team Voltron is about to be caught but the devilish mall cop. How will they escape? (spoiler: it involves kissing)





	We Need a Plan

“We’re going to need a distraction,” Lance said, peering at the mall cop like he had personally gotten in the way of him flirting with a pretty girl.

“Really,” Hunk said, head darting around so quickly it was starting to make Shiro dizzy. “Why couldn’t this happen in the food court?”

“Are you kidding me?” Lance snapped.

“He’s not wrong,” Pidge said, “since Hunk is such a great cook, it would be the ideal way for us to create a scene so he’d lose us." Lance nodded thoughtfully as Pidge continued, "Actually, now that I think about it, the ideal situation would be if it was his day -“

“Talk later, run now,” Lance said grabbing Allura and Hunk’s wrists, about to take off -

When Keith grabbed at the back of Shiro’s neck and pulled him down into an open mouthed kiss. He waved off the rest of their friends.

Shiro was aware of dozens upon dozens of strangers gawking at him as his team rushed off. He could see the mall cop blushing a bright orange color. But most of his attention was on Keith, whose fingers were digging into his skin hard enough to hurt. In order to sooth him, Shiro ran a hand down his side and, when he got to Keith’s hip rested his palm on it. Shiro could feel him relax, but his the strength of grip remained. He found he didn't mind.

And he pushed Keith back up against a nearby wall and kissed down his neck and then back up until he’d reached Keith’s ear. “Let me know when the coast is clear.”

Keith gurgled out something approximating, “Okay,” and Shiro pressed him more firmly against the wall before diving back into Keith’s neck.


End file.
